Doesn't mean anything
by Naidoo
Summary: When coming to the rescue to save her from being stood up at her date Morgan has to realize that maybe all she needs is a guy like him to finally make her stop dating the wrong kind of guy. ONESHOT


_A/N: I swear I have no idea where all these Oneshot'c come from. Maybe my guilt-ridden subconscious is feeling bad for all the angst I put you guys through. LOL_

* * *

Being friends with Penelope Garcia since over six years now, for Morgan by now was nothing anymore she couldn't call him for or talk to him about. By now he was everything, from the guy she could call in the middle of a night when things had gone wrong, complain about lack of sexual interest from her ex-boyfriend Kevin Lynch or even when she needed a 'guy' opinion on something. He was always there and Penelope was very grateful for a guy like Derek Morgan in her life. Someone who loved her unconditional – as a friend that is.

Derek Morgan didn't always agree with Penelope's choices in her life, like Kevin Lynch for example. He never understood what attracted her to him in the first place, and for what she told him had no clue on what kept her with him afterwards. He knew she could do better, told her often enough, but in the end decided it was her own decision and her own life. If she wanted to spent it with someone like Kevin Lynch, her decision. And maybe there was just something Morgan didn't know or see in Lynch. Something that would make that guy the best boyfriend ever and make everyone else look rotten. Maybe. But probably not.

So when she finally kicked Lynch's ass out of her life Morgan couldn't have supported that decision more. That was six months ago and finally, as of today this morning, she decided she wanted to date again. Chad from Counter Terrorism. Morgan never had actually met him, just saw him in the hallways a few times. He seemed a bit arrogant form first glance, but then again, in his experience, most of these guys were. He looked … average. Better than Lynch, but that wasn't hard to achieve. He knew Penelope was quite into this guy since a while now. But so far she never really initiated anything in regards of dating. He knew they had talked a few times, but nothing that went beyond small talk.

Well something must have changed. They had a date. Next Friday. At some fancy restaurant Morgan had read in the paper about. And Penelope was all excited. In fact, Morgan didn't think he had ever seen her as excited as she was when telling him about the date. And he was happy for her, happy that she finally had moved on from Lynch. How come he didn't feel as cheerful as she was then? He was happy for her, just … something gave him a weird feeling about this. Something he couldn't explain. It was like a gut feeling, but he nevertheless was happy for her. As happy as he could at this moment.

XXXXXX

Come Friday the team had just made it back from another brutal case a few hours ago, quicker than actually anyone had anticipated. Penelope had sounded a bit disappointed that she couldn't see her best friend again before her 'big night', but left him nevertheless her usual Friday Night voicemail, telling him to behave until Monday and spare her the details of his nightly adventures. She finished with a laugh, one that made Morgan smile instantly, looking probably like an idiot, walking through the hallways of the by now rather deserted FBI building.

Derek just wanted to drop a few things of at his desk, before heading out again, into a so far free weekend, with no plans whatsoever.

On his way out he ran into Jordan Todd, who used to work as JJ's replacement when JJ was on maternity leave, looking like she was waiting for someone.

"Hi, Agent Todd, how is it going?" he asked her smiling. He hadn't seen her ever since JJ returned, apart from a few times with her coming and him leaving.

"Not too bad, Agent Morgan. It has been quite a while since I saw you last time. How is everyone at the BAU?" she asked.

"Busy as usual, but you know how it-" Morgan started, noticing someone else coming up behind them. And wasn't that..?

"Sorry, Jordan, I just had to drop something of with Jenkins, but I'm ready to go now."

Morgan saw Jordan move, smiling and then turning towards Morgan again.

"Agent Morgan, this is Agent Chad Twickham. He works in Counter Terrorism as well. Chad, this is SSA Derek Morgan, he's working for the BAU," Jordan introduced the two guys. Morgan recognized him as the guy Garcia was telling him about. The one she had the date with tonight.

"Good to meet you," Chad smiled, but seemed more or less uninterested.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the restaurant by now?" Morgan asked, glancing at his watch. Penelope didn't mention a specific time, but when she left her voicemail it was maybe around 6 and she sounded like she was just on her way out of the door. Now it was getting close to 9.

The blonde agent looked at him confused, not sure what he was talking about.

"Your date with Penelope? Blonde, curvy, gorgeous? Technical Analyst?" Morgan tried refreshing the memory, not believing he couldn't remember her. Penelope Garcia was unforgettable. Once you met her you wouldn't forget her ever again.

"Oh right … her … um … right, was that tonight? I guess… I won't be making it …," Chad replied, starting to walk, his arm around Jordan. "Do me a favor and tell her I couldn't make it, something came up." And then he was gone through the door, leaving back a confused Morgan. _What the hell?_

Right at this moment his best friend was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for her date that should probably have walked in hours ago already. And while she waited, her date was going to get drunk with some other agent, who by the way didn't hold a candle against her anyway. No one did for that matter.

Morgan knew that the end of the relationship to Lynch left her broken, although she never really explained why exactly, since it was her who kicked him out to begin with. So the last thing she needed right now was any kind of humiliation by being stood up in some fancy restaurant. Before he knew it Morgan was out of the door, roughly remembering the name of the place.

If Chad Twickham thought Penelope wasn't worth his time, Morgan would be only too glad to take his place at that restaurant.

On his way he tried to call the restaurant, hoping she hadn't left yet. He also tried her cell phone, and just in case her home phone, all without luck. No answer, just options for leaving messages.

By the time he made it over to the restaurant it was getting close to 930 and by now Morgan had serious doubts about Penelope actually still being at this place. Who would wait for such a long time anyway? But maybe he got lucky. Maybe they had arranged for meeting only at 8 and she had to just go someplace else before. Morgan didn't know and he just hoped she would still be there when he arrived.

Entering the restaurant and being approached by the receptionist, who asked whether he had a reservation, he saw her, sitting at a table all by herself. She was facing him with her back, and although Morgan couldn't see her face her whole demeanor told him everything he needed to know. Just that image alone had Morgan make plans for Monday to give that Chad guy some serious piece of his mind. _What a moron._

"Won't be necessary. I already found who I came for," Morgan smiled, passing the blonde receptionist and walked straight towards Penelope.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Baby Girl, but I swear traffic in this damn town gets worse every day," he smiled, when passing her table, taking the chair opposite of her and sitting down.

The confusion was written all over her handsome face, and he could see her turning around in her chair a few times, checking the door and then looking at him again, still confused.

"I …" Penelope started, but wasn't sure what to say.

For a moment he took her in, noticed how gorgeous she looked in that dark purple dress and her long, straight hairs, which she was wearing with black streaks this week.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still not sure why he was sitting here. Shouldn't he be home, or out on the 'prowl' as she liked to call it.

Before he could answer they were interrupted by the waitress, asking if she could bring him anything to eat or drink. Morgan ordered himself just some water and a steak. He hadn't really eaten so far and was getting quite hungry by now.

"Well… I thought I give you some company," Morgan replied.

"Now? Morgan… I am actually waiting … for someone. I told you about Chad, didn't I?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, that Counter terrorism guy," was Morgan's short answer. "He … um … got held up," Morgan explained, knowing it sounded probably way better than what it was, but he couldn't tell her she got stood up by some moron. The biggest moron the FBI ever had employed. Right after Lynch.

"Held up?" Penelope asked, looking surprised. In that moment Morgan's steak arrived. Saved. At least for the moment.

Morgan cut of a big bite, thinking that could buy him maybe some time. And he certainly wasn't doing this for that Chad guy. Hell no. He didn't want to see his girl hurt, especially not because of such a moron as Chad, who probably didn't even see a good thing when it hit him.

Looking up into her eyes, he knew she knew. She just wanted to hear it, have confirmation of the humiliation. And _that_ he wouldn't give her. She was a great girl, a fabulous friend and if he wouldn't have been so damn close with her over the years he might have tried for more. But he never did and now he regretted that, especially when seeing her tonight.

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Morgan sighed before answering.

"He had other plans which came up last minute," Morgan answered.

"He stood me up," Penelope simply said. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean … what was I thinking that a guy like that would be interested in a date with me?"

"First, he is a moron. And then there is nothing wrong with you. Guys should be grateful for someone like you."

"I don't see anyone fighting over me right now. And actually never have," she said quietly and it broke Morgan's heart. "Maybe I should have stayed with Kevin. There I at least knew what to expect…" she went on, a single tear running down her cheek, before she threw her napkin on the table and got up, leaving her jacket behind.

All Morgan could say was 'no' in response to the comment about Kevin before she was gone.

Staring after her for a moment Morgan did the first thing that came to his mind, throwing a couple of bills on the table – probably the wrong thing to do on such a fancy place -, got her jacket and left as well, seeing her waiting outside, walking nervously up and down in front of the door.

"Baby Girl, you are not going to go back to that moron," was Morgan's first response, once he had left the restaurant.

Penelope looked up at him for a moment, smiling. "Tonight everyone's a moron for you, hu?" she giggled, the sadness still in her face however.

Morgan just smiled at her, before walking closer, wrapping the jacked around her shoulders.

"It's not that I was seriously considering it, just … a thought, you know?" Penelope asked.

"A stupid one," Morgan replied. "Anyone is better than that weasel," he continued, kissing the top of her head softly.

Penelope had to laugh about Morgan's comment for a moment. She knew his negative attitude towards Lynch, but it still made her laugh sometimes what kind of names her best friend came up with over the years.

Derek had always managed to cheer her up and make her feel a good about herself,

"I just … don't want to end up all alone, like an old cat lady, you know?"

"You and alone? I will always be there for you, don't you worry about that," he smiled at her, melting her heart a bit.

"That is great, Hot Stuff. But I was thinking more in a different direction in regards of 'ending up alone'", she looked up at him, smiling softly.

His eyes locked on hers, not even blinking and all of a sudden his gaze had such intensity that nearly shocked Penelope, but she nevertheless held his stare. When she felt his hands cup her face she was about ask what he was doing when she only a moment later felt his lips brushing against hers. At first it was just that, a brush, barely touching her lips. But soon it became some much more. It was like he tested the water first, wanted to see what her reaction was and then went right for it.

Penelope had wondered once or twice before how it would feel to kiss Derek Morgan., She never really thought she would though. Seeing all these women gushing over him had Penelope think that all of them probably overreacted, it was a kiss after all. But experiencing it firsthand now, she knew there was no overreaction at all. It was a perfect combination of skill, heat and passion that pulled her in deeper with each passing moment. His hands holding her head firmly between his hands, as if worried when letting go she would pull back. Not that he would have to worry about that _at all_. With this one kiss she felt more than she had felt for most of these guys she had spent dating for years. And if that was any indication at all of what else he could do to her, Penelope could hardly wait.

There was a little bit of protest when she felt his lips slowly pull back, just to dive back in for just a few mere second, releasing her lips once again, just to connect them with his again. It seemed for a moment as if he had problems getting away from her actually – although that made her giggle.

"These morons's loss definitely is my win," he smiled softly at her when pulling back finally. His hands left her face, pulling her all of a sudden along with him to his car.

And who would have thought that this evening would end the amazing way it did? With both of them getting way more than they had bargained for.


End file.
